The Wheels of Love
by ticklemydaisy
Summary: Young bachelor Waluigi spends his days racing with and pining after a green, mustachio'd Adonis, but has always been shy in pursuing what he desires. Then how is it that he's found himself in the passenger side of the sleek and speedy Luigi-mobile?
1. Chapter 1

Carts and bikes zipped around Luigi's circuit race track. It was the final lap and Waluigi was in the lead. He was dodging bananas and green shells like his life depended on it. He was nearing the finish line when a blue shell hit his bike and thrust him backwards. He recovered quickly but it was too late; Luigi was in the lead. Luigi won the race and Waluigi came in close second

Waluigi stopped his bike: an action that would normally be performed with ease, but the tires skidded slightly and the bike began to wobble. Luckily, Waluigi- being the fast and capable man that he is- managed to hop off his motorcycle before it completely toppled over. _Oho no,_ he thought, _I guess the brakes were-a worn down from the rough and heated racing session._

The other racers followed suit, all dismounting their carts and bikes and breaking off into amicable chatter. Waluigi noticed Birdo looking his way once again as she appeared to be chatting with her friend Yoshi.

She harbored a poorly concealed infatuation for Waluigi. But, alas, despite Birdo's stunning features Waluigi, could not see himself with the pink temptress, no, he had eyes for another.

This 'other ' just happened to be in Waluigi's line of sight at the moment, his brown work boots hitting the dusty surface of the road and his beauty of a mustache bristling in the wind.

Luigi- the one Waluigi so wholeheartedly desired.

Waluigi couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to gaze into those shining blue eyes while being held by the plumbers' strong and gentle arms. _Ohohoho!_ how Waluigi would love to run his fingers through that slick, soft mustache that sat on his upper lip like a seductive caterpillar.

Realizing he was staring at his desired one, he yanked himself out of his fantasies and made an effort to concentrate on something less... Sexy. Unfortunately this proved too difficult as he was swept into another daydream in which he is ripping off those wonderful overalls so as to caress every inch of skin that- _wah!_ Luigi was looking directly at him.

Shyly, Waluigi looked away, trying to formulate a quick escape route without looking too suspicious so as to avoid an awkward confrontation. But it was too late; the next thing he knew, Luigi was sauntering over. There was clearly a deep look of intent in his eyes.

This was it. No escape. No racing away on his bike this time; Waluigi had to face his desire right then and there.

"That-a racing was-a," Waluigi stuttered, his words spilling from his mouth like creamed corn from the bowl in the lap of an elderly man who just drifted off into his last and most peaceful sleep- ending his journey softly and definitely entering the void that we all someday retreat to, " a- very good racing. You are-a very fast."

"Thank you , when I'm racing the world is a different place. I just have to get in the zone and its... Luigi time."

Waluigi gasps and says under his breath "I wouldn't mind some Luigi time"

Luigi looked at him with a knowing smirk,

Waluigi blushed as he realized that he had just revealed his innermost desire out loud, in front of the one he loves.

"Luigi likes what he sees"

Waluigi's overalls tightened as Luigi spoke in his mystical voice.

 _Is this really happening_ he thought to himself.

"SOOO" Luigi interjected. "How will a you get back home?"

Waluigi looked at his bike. He saw it lying at the finish line beaten and spent. His face dropped into a frown.

Luigi took notice of his mourning and the tragic scene that was displayed before them.

"Why don't we take a ride. There's-a-room for two in my cart"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys thanks for the wonderful reviews. Sending love to you all. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it

* * *

They are speeding on the highway wind flowing through their mustaches when suddenly it starts pouring rain.

"Oh no no no it's-a-raining!" Luigi cries

"Luigi it is much to wet out for you to take me all the way home. It is so far out of your way. Your house is so close. Could i use your telephone to call a cab?"

"But of course Waluigi" Luigi says and thanks him. _Waluigi is quite a kind soul making sure that I am safe from this rain storm._

They reach the front steps of Luigi's humble abode soaked to the bone.

Luigi invites Waluigi inside in a voice that can only be described as a cool and comforting HIGH PITCHED YELL! "come into my house it's-a-plenty warm"

"Thank you Luigi you are a kind soul"

Luigi gasps. "oh no no no! Your clothes are so wet! Why don't I take them and put them in the dryer for you."

"Waaa" Waluigi stutters

"Waaaluigi has nothing to wear" he says embarrassingly. He forgot to pack is post-race attire that morning.

"That's a-okay!" Luigi exclaimed. "I have a robe in the bathroom that you can put on while the clothes dry"

Waluigi walks slowly to the bathroom. His mouth dropped and he gasped. There were tools everywhere and a chandelier made from long beautiful rods of steel. _What a sight to see_ He thought to himself as he admired the luxurious plumber themed lavatory.

He nearly got lost in the fantasies of him and his green-capped lover spending some alone-time in this green palace that is just oh-so Luigi but, he soon realized he had been standing motionless in the bathroom for one can only guess how long. Waluigi closed the denim blue door and saw a plain white bathrobe folded elegantly on the lid of the toilet. He picked it up admiring it for a second before putting it down to remove his dripping wet clothing.

With his purple suspenders now on the green checkered tiles of the floor, he took the robe and put it on his newly exposed body. For a moment he relished in the wonderful scent that surrounded him, it was as if he was engulfed by the essence of Luigi. He turned towards the mirror and blushed. The beautiful robe was so short it barely covered the purple headed warrior between his legs.

Though feeling rather exposed, Waluigi cracked the bathroom door open, slowly at first but then, taking a deep breath, pushed the door all the way open. He was pleasantly surprised to find himself alone in Luigi's' sitting room. Though his long, creamy legs were fully bare, he was no longer cold at all; crackling flames danced fluidly in the fireplace across from the leather couch. The comforting aura of the place settled some of the jittery feelings Wa was experiencing from being so close to his true love for so long. Waluigi managed to find a cozy place to sit.

Luigi sauntered into the room holding a toolbox containing two cups (one green and one purple) and a piping hot pot of Luigi's favourite tea "lui-tea". Wa couldn't help but notice Luigi's attire, a tight-fitting white T-shirt and grey sweatpants that wonderfully complimented his delightful package. He placed the red tool box down onto the race track patterned table and sat next to Wa.

" would you like some tea" He asked kindly. Waluigi could feel the breath of his green overalled heart throb on the nape of his neck. _He's so close to me_ He thought to himself

" I - I - would love some. Thank you Luigi"

Luigi poured some Lui-Tea into Waluigi's purple mug. Waluigi gently grasped the mug with both hands smelling the tea before putting it to his nervous lips taking his first sip. It had a hint of what Waluigi believed to be a spicy meatball.

"So… purple. You've never really seemed like a-uh- purple kinda guy to me Luigi"

"The purple, oh yes, I've always had a bit of a soft spot for the colour." Luigi said gazing directly into Waluigi's irises.

"hmm well I… certainly like it."

"I suppose it goes well with your lavender eyes, I can see why you wear it all the time."

"Ah, well…" waluigi trailed off, now unsure of what to say.

He looked up at Luigi. They were closer than ever. Waluigi was nervous but he couldn't pull his eyes away from those shiny OBSIDIAN GLOBES on Luigi's face. Luigi leaned in slightly and waluigi's breath hitched.

"Is your phone working?" Waluigi said suddenly, slightly panicked.

"Ah! Yes of course," Luigi responded almost too quickly, "it is a-right over there by the-"

Luigi was cut off by a crack of thunder, which surprised both the mustachio'd young men sitting on the warm, leather couch. Mere seconds after, a lightning bolt flashes outside the window, causing Wa to jump and grab hold of the closest thing to him.

Luigi clears his throat.

"On second thought my friend," he said tentatively, eyeing the rain coming down in bucketfuls against the window, "perhaps it would-a be best if-a you stayed the night with a me, Luigi, heh? It certainly is not safe out there."

Waluigi soon realized what the firm, warm thing he was gripping was. Luigi's forearm muscles shifted slightly beneath Wa's fingertips, but neither of them pulled away.

Waluigi found himself breathing heavily, though he was not so sure if it was due to his surprise at the lightning. And once again Waluigi was staring into the majestic that was Luigi's beautiful eyes.

 _So big and gorgeous_ Wa thinks _looks like a big round MEATBALL. oh waaa!_

The pair of them gazed at each other for what seemed like forever before realized he had not said anything in response to Luigi's invitation.

He licked his lips which felt oddly dry and wondered if how he could even speak at a moment like this. His heart beat exactly ten times

beat. beat. beat. beat. beat. beat. beat. beat. beat. beat.

Until-

"I think I would be a-ok with that, weegee," Wa spoke, his voice barely a whisper now.

Waluigi is slightly surprised to feel the warm, calloused hand of a true racing champion on his leg, just above the knee.

Waluigi feels his pulse quicken as he relished in the feeling of Luigi's hand on his bare skin. Waluigi's red pepperoni nipples harden and extend, similar to how a camera lens would extend in order to focus and take the perfect shot of a wild gazelle grazing in the savannah, though not quite like that, because that would be strange and not at all sexy. And it was very sexy. His nipples unfortunately did not make camera noises (a pity).

Luigi clearly sensed Wa's readiness, as he slowly began moving his hand along Wa's thigh and towards his walu-wee-wee.

Waluigi feels almost as if he is in a dream, that _perfect_ hand finally touching him the way he has so desired to be touched. He feels his spaghetti noodle twitch in excitement and is hit with an impromptu surge of confidence.

"okie-dokie, let's-a-go" Waluigi whispers in a sensual, raspy voice.


End file.
